Copy - Rewrite
by Taim
Summary: A tale of horror and hopelessness, murder and madness, secrecy and suspicion, reason and regret. In short, a love story.


**I didn't really like how the story turned out before, so I'm redoing it completely. I hope I don't ruin B's character, although I probably will. If anyone can point me to a site where I can read "Another Note" for free, I would be very grateful. Please review. It gives me reason to write more. Why should I write if no one will read it?**

**I may have butchered a few character's personalities. It has been a very long time since I watched DN. But this is rotting in my docs, so I might as well clean it up, edit a bit, and post it.**

**Now, to the story. I do not own Death Note or even C, but I do own the names I have given her as well as half her personality.**

Hideki Ide was working on his own investigation when the first email arrived from a contact he did not know. Even when this stranger began to mention details of the Kira case, he told no one. This may have been because of the promises made by the stranger and the fact that, when attempts were made to track down this figure, no one existed under the code name "_LastChance_" anywhere. There were no mentions of a secret fan, no obscure references, no previous appearances. Working through the URL, Ide found that the internet address was as untraceable as L's own system. He found this strange and slightly unsettling for reasons he couldn't identify but felt it safe enough to trust this person. They had shared the information they knew and declined a cash incentive. Either they were much too smart to fall for the trap, or apparently had no agenda for personal gain and only wanted to talk as they claimed. Even when Ide did not respond, the emails kept coming.

Another reason he trusted 'Chance' not to tell was the fact that they knew who Ryuzaki really was and gave off a more friendly air when speaking about him than anyone else would. If calling L the variety of nicknames they used was anything to go by, this person had known the detective for quite some time.

The first email was received a few weeks ago and started off saying, _"Hello Ide. I know you are busy trying to solve this puzzle on your own, but may I take just a small bit of your time?"_ It proceeded from there and the policeman was left knowing more about the case from this person than he expected to in such a short time. He had tried denying everything, but this stranger knew more than he would have if he didn't have a way to gain information. By the time they finished communicating, he had agreed to listen to this person's story. Before 'Chance' began, they said in a very short explanation, "_I'm not very good at describing anything in words. I'm more of a photographer than a writer. I'm used to pictures being taken and having every detail captured in an instant. Words are so time consuming. But I'll try to use them._" This was his first hint to who the mystery person might be, but he wasn't sure how to use it. And remembering the subtle - and possibly imagined - threats this person had hinted at kept him from going to Ryuzaki.

Every few days, he would get a new request from this person asking to chat. They would instant chat online between moments of working and whatever that person was doing at the time. 'Chance' had not yet begun telling the story they had almost begged to share, and, although Ide was still curious, he was beginning to get impatient.

For the first time since they began to communicate, 'Chance' gave him a somewhat straightforward physical description. _"I am not quite a normal woman, but I still have the same heart as a young girl experiencing her first love. In a way, he was my first love." _Until this point, he had a suspicion that she was a woman, but did not have proof of this fact. Now he knew he was right. And if her words were anything to go by, she considered herself to be aged past girlhood. Although this could mean anything, he took it to mean she was an adult of some age.

He read over the rest of the email quickly. It read:

_"He was the first person I would have ever killed for in an instant. I would say die, but life does not mean much to me. Until I met him, I did not understand the will to live. I didn't know what love was or how it felt. I still wonder if I really did feel love and not just obsession. I admit this because I know I was infatuated with him in his life and even more so now. I could never give him up. But is that really love?"_

**I have a plan for Chance's 'Reader Image', so please be completely blunt and honest as you get to know her. I want to see if I can do this right, and for that I need unsweetened opinions and straightforward answers. I even want flames! Scratch that, I especially want flames! :)**

**Criticism is greatly appreciated and I'd love any suggestions on how to improve.****  
**


End file.
